


Catch the rainbow

by kaita



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: никогда не знаешь, чем всё кончится, если имеешь дело с драконом.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Catch the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> \- вольное обращение с некоторыми мифологиями, без начала и конца.  
> \- fem! Im Jaebum

\- Эта гадина стащила мой кошелёк!  
\- Он пытался, Джейби, пытался - а не стащил.  
\- Неважно! По правилам клана ему полагается отрезать руку. И мерзкий язык заодно.  
\- Давай ограничимся предупреждением! Двадцать первый век на дворе, милая!  
Джебом стреляет в него сердитым взглядом и уже отворачивает свободный край своего ципао. Там на бедре за подвязку крепится небольшой сай - её второе я, инструктированное крохотными изумрудами и топазами. Размер и внешний вид его обычно вводят в заблуждение так же легко, как и вид самой Джебом - там больнее потом заблуждавшимся осознавать свою ошибку.

\- Мы опоздаем на встречу и твой отец этого не одобрит, - пускает Джинён в ход более весомые аргументы. - Ты же не хочешь потом три часа выслушивать его лекции?  
Джебом не хочет - неудачливый воришка убегает со всех ног, сай нехотя возвращается на своё место - и всё ещё недовольна, но опаздывать правда нежелательно, а Джинён - тоже гадина и мерзкий - как всегда, прав.

\- Ты сейчас как настоящая О-рен Ишии, - усмехается Джинён. Грех не подлить масла в огонь, в самом деле. - Кардинально решаешь проблемы.  
\- О-рен китаянка, - цедит Джебом. - Ненавижу китаянок.

Это откровение невероятно веселит Джинёна, учитывая окружающий их Тайбэй.

Иногда Джинёну кажется, что Джебом в принципе раздражает всё, что нравится лично ему. Их дружба с давних детских лет, как и взаимоотношения их семей и то, что Джинён с самого начала воспитывался как её телохранитель, а Джебом с самого начала его таковым не воспринимает, совершенно не имеют никакого значения. Джинёну нравится играть в свободное время на гитаре - Джебом мечтает вслух о драм-установке и настоящих мужчинах. Джинён восхищается изяществом хокку и ускользающей красотой японской живописи - Джебом таскает его по выставкам современного искусства и заставляет распевать нирвану. В конце концов, Джинён предпочитает кольт или хотя бы удавку, а Джебом души не чает в своём ножичке и в холодном оружии в целом.

Вот и сейчас - Джинёну нравится Китай, его непосредственность, шумные улицы, вкусные запахи. Он не в первый раз в Тайбее, но раньше не было времени проникнуться или хотя бы осмотреться. До назначенной встречи полчаса, до нужного места в два раза меньше, поэтому он крутит головой во все стороны, разглядывая вывески и проходящих мимо людей.  
\- Помойка, - презрительно фыркает Джебом. - Со всех сторон, я уверена.  
\- А в Бейджине тебе нравилось, - отмахивается Джинён. - Фэй рассказывала про Kitchen Table, там потрясающе кормят - давай попробуем найти его после задания?  
Джебом высокомерно поджимает губы и даже как-то выпрямляется. Ей нравился не Бейджин, а люди, к которым они тогда ездили – немного сказки в жизни никому не мешает, а у Генг Бао было чему поучиться, не говоря уже о том, что Фэй пропадает в тех краях постоянно. Фэй Вонг обитает слишком далеко для нынешней Джебом, вращается в слишком высоких кругах, дружит с очень особенными людьми - Джебом её недолюбливает и считает примером для подражания.  
\- И давно ты с феей подружился? - Интересуется она. - Да и вряд ли это она сама тебе сказала, скорее уж Мин. Станет фея до такого, как ты, опускаться...

Джебом не так уж и ошибается, поэтому Джинён миролюбиво соглашается, что ресторан для ужина она выберет сама и когда захочет (и то, что он дружит с Мин, вовсе не значит, что он делает что-то плохое, в отличие от некоторых эгоистичных богатых наследниц, таскающихся по сомнительным тайским притонам со своим тайским дружком-с-дурацким-непроизносимым-именем).  
\- Бэм смешной и пьёт со мной наравне, - прыскает Джебом в кулак. - В отличие от тебя.  
\- Всё равно дурацкий и притоны, - упрямится Джинён. - И мне нельзя пить, когда пьёшь ты.

Они могут перебрасываться колкостями бесконечно - это как умыться с утра, пробежка, занятия в зале, обязательный звонок отцу. Неотъемлемая часть жизни обоих. Джинён ценит эту жизнь больше всего на свете - во многом именно поэтому.

\- Почему нельзя было встретиться в нормальном месте? - Бубнит Джебом, пока они в пятый раз обходят храм в поисках нужного им входа. - И почему нельзя зайти через главные ворота?!  
\- Потому что нам нужно вниз, - пожимает плечами Джинён. - Ну, или вверх, я не силён во всяких чудесах.  
В чём вообще ты силён, скептически фыркает Джебом. Она замечает, что один из драконов на вычурной многоярусной крыше как-то совсем уж недобро поблёскивает бусинами камней, заменяющих ему глаза, и дёргает Джинёна за рукав.

Храм Луншань странный. С одной стороны, он служит Гуаньинь и, следовательно, несёт в мир справедливость и милосердие, с другой, слово "дракон" в названии уже подразумевает отсутствие всякой доброты. Джинён оглядывается, мельком оценивая внутреннее убранство и прикидывая пути отступления. Крохотный огонёк вспыхивает на уровне его глаз точно в тот момент, когда он уже открывает рот, чтобы выругаться - никто не встречает их и не проявляет никакого уважения.  
\- Видимо, это приглашение, - кивает Джебом. Чем ближе цель, тем собранней она становится. - Пошли.  
Огонёк пару раз мигает, подтверждая её правоту, и зовёт их за собой вглубь храма, мимо всех свечей и статуй всех будд. Джинён едва заметно кланяется каждой статуе и машинально отмечает, что ни одна свеча даже не дрогнула, когда они проходили мимо - словно они все застыли во времени и в этом мгновении вместе с теми, кому их ставят и кому молятся.

Дела, напоминает себе Джинён, нас ждут великие дела, не больше и не меньше. Джебом позади него недовольно сопит, потому что её не пустили первой.

В какой-то момент храм из существующего в обычном мире неуловимо становится существующим сразу в нескольких мирах. Ёнджэ пытался объяснить им, как это происходит и почему, но в итоге просто махнул рукой - Джинён на его занятиях по всяким эзотерикам обычно отсыпался, а Джебом демонстративно ковыряла в носу и выводила Ёнджэ из себя. Сам воздух вокруг становится гуще и жарче, словно чем ниже они спускаются, тем ближе становятся к той самой пресловутой преисподней.  
\- Смотри, - Джебом толкает его в бок. - Круто!  
По стенам струятся огненные дорожки, складываются в иероглифы - Джинёну кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и он узнает каждое начертание и поймёт смысл этих строк, но единственное, что он успевает ухватить, это иероглиф "чи", который немедленно тает на стене, но намертво западает Джинёну в память.  
\- Надо было пойти сюда с ребятами и ящиком динамита, - бубнит он. Джинёну не нравится, когда его держат за идиота. - А тебя вообще оставить дома.  
\- Ребята в Бангкоке работают казино, - сердито огрызается Джебом. - И огонь здесь не поможет. Здесь же не работает ничего, кроме ножей, а я с ними - лучшая.

Она действительно лучшая, тут Джинёну возразить нечего. Тем сильнее давят ответственность и страх за неё - не каждый день идёшь в логово дракона.

Коридор заканчивается обычной деревянной аркой, перешагнув порог которой, Джинён на секунду прикрывает глаза - всё равно как если бы в темноте прямо перед лицом зажгли мощный прожектор. Помещение кажется огромным и сплошь в золоте и красных коврах, стеллажи вдоль стен пестрят бархатом упаковок и перламутром разнообразных шкатулок. Задрав голову вверх, легче не становится - огромное монументальное полотно во весь потолок явно должно внушать трепет и уважение, поскольку количество разнообразных змеев, ящеров и кровавых подробностей их жизней стремится к бесконечности (как и сам, собственно, потолок).

Джинёну оно внушает лёгкое головокружение и напоминает о других, таких же ярких, людях и событиях, и ему хочется свалить отсюда побыстрее. Смотри, снова пихает его Джебом локтем - рисунки на потолке движутся и медленно меняют своё расположение, словно текут по невидимой реке, и сами тоже меняются в выражениях лиц и морд, живут своей отдельной жизнью и всё больше походят то ли на фильм, то ли на оживший кусок прошлого.  
\- Один из них точно должен изображать Кайе, - говорит Джебом, рыская взглядом по змеиным очертаниям. Скрыть своё восхищение от разворачивающихся кровавых баталий она даже не пытается. - А вон там - его битва с небесными всадниками! А там, ну смотри же, вон - там он одним ударом расправляется с целой армией!  
\- Не целой, - поправляет её одно из редких изображений людей среди звериного засилья, легко отделяется от общей картины ("Герой разрывает пасть особо страшному змею, запрокинув голову назад и по колено стоя в крови и кишках") и мягко опускается на пол рядом. - До Кайе дошла только её половина.

Джебом оглядывает человека с ног до головы, ничуть не удивившись такому появлению, и неопределённо хмыкает. 

\- Югём, - шаркает человек ножкой. Его длинные волосы плавно вскидываются вверх, когда он чуть наклоняет голову в знак уважения, и так же медленно возвращаются обратно. - И со мной, в отличие от той армии, так никто и не справился.

Джинён складывает в своей голове всё, что слышал от Ёнджэ на тему драконоборцев и редких везунчиков в этом неблагодарном деле. Если Ванг Кайе действительно воплощение дракона, думает Джинён, а так оно и есть, то этот его Югём - нечто вроде местного Эрлан-Шэня? 

\- Ага, - кивает Югём и широко улыбается. - Только не местного, а вообще. И ещё он не просто дракон.  
\- Читать чужие мысли и выпендриваться этим, как низко, - качает головой Джебом, перебивая. - Ну-ка, посмотри в мои, если не боишься.  
Югём всё с той же широкой улыбкой переводит взгляд на неё, но быстро скисает. Джинён не к месту гордится - он-то прекрасно знает, какие мысли может сейчас целенаправленно думать Джебом. Судя по тому, как густо краснеет Югём, думает Джебом их весьма подробно.  
\- Ну хватит, всё, он ещё маленький, чтобы так его смущать.  
Джебом с вызовом разворачивается и натыкается на насмешливый взгляд. Жёлтые искорки и заметно вытянутый по вертикали зрачок не оставляют сомнений в том, кто наконец-то соизволил явиться на встречу.  
\- Я не маленький, - тут же возражает Югём. - А она стерва! 

Джинёну кажется, что за стерву сейчас огребёт не только этот наглый мальчишка - что бы там его не связывало с драконами - но и всё это подземное царство, однако Джебом, к его удивлению, никак не реагирует на проявленную вольность. Она вообще не реагирует, не сводя глаз с их цели.  
\- Ванг Кайе, - с улыбкой протягивает ей руку дракон и шутливо кланяется. - У вас наверху больше известен как Джексон Ванг.  
\- А у вас внизу - как один из сыновей мирового дракона, - негромко говорит Джинён. - Яцзы. Убийца.  
Джексон с интересом оглядывает его с ног до головы (не отпуская руку Джебом, всё ещё) и одобрительно кивает.  
\- Хороший мальчик, подготовился, - он на мгновение зажмуривается (в глубинах зала отчётливо громыхает и сверкает), встряхивает головой и снова широко улыбается. - Не зря Марк о тебе хорошо отзывается.

Марк тут же (как ждал, морщится Джинён) возникает позади Джексона словно из ниоткуда и на секунду пересекается с Джинёном взглядом. Джинён делает вид, что знать не знает никаких Марков и с мстительным удовлетворением отмечает, что тому это не нравится. 

\- Я думаю, нам будет проще пообщаться в более привычной обстановке, - Джексон чешет затылок, раздумывая. - Да и мне тоже, не люблю всё вот это вот.  
"Всё вот это вот" яростно полыхает огнём на такие откровения и, как в зеркале, отражается на лице Югёма.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - обещает ему Джексон. - Я никого не убью, скорее уж наоборот.  
Он косится на Джебом, по-прежнему молчаливую и делающую вид, что всё происходящее совершенно обычно и случается каждый день, и довольно хмыкает.

Джинён почти не удивляется, когда через несколько минут перед ними раскрывается ничем не примечательная дверь и входят в неё они ещё с этой стороны, а выходят уже через шикарные стеклянные двери одного из лучших ресторанов Тайбея.  
\- Смотри-ка, может Фэй не фея, а ведьма? - Шёпотом язвит Джебом. - Она ж явно в курсе того, кто облюбовал это место.  
\- Тем лучше для тебя, - так же шёпотом отвечает Джинён. - И не говори мне, что тебе что-то не нравится.  
Джексон оглядывается на них и неожиданно подмигивает Джинёну, совсем по-человечески. 

Яцзы в самом деле любит убивать, это Джинён усвоил давно и не только из уроков Ёнджэ. У великого дракона девять сыновей и Яцзы среди них самый бешеный и кровожадный. Его статуи почти не ставят в храмах и почитают его исключительно в криминальном мире. Ещё его изображением украшают рукоятки ножей и лезвия и Джинён готов поклясться всем, чем угодно, что любимый сай Джебом тоже не миновала эта участь.  
\- Так что же привело любимую дочь и будущую главу одного из сильнейших земных кланов прямиком ко мне в, хммм... руки? - Двусмысленность - второе имя Ванг Кайе. - Кстати, рекомендую местные куриные крылышки со спаржей, не пожалеете.  
\- Кофе достаточно, - отрезает Джебом. Холод в её голосе способен заморозить айсберг. - Любимой дочери хотелось бы обсудить, почему ваши змеиные руки пытаются подгрести под себя наши земные скучные дела.

Джексон едва заметным кивком подзывает официанта, что-то тихо говорит и снова улыбается. Ему явно нравится эта игра подтекстами и взглядами и, когда им приносят кофе и чай (закусок Джебом не попросила, а Джексон наверняка уже закусил с утра как следует кровью младенцев, а то и парой своих сородичей), засыпает Джебом комплиментами и встречными предложениями, из которых "показать прекрасной даме ночной Тайбэй" - самое приличное. 

Рука Марка в какой-то момент опускается на спинку диванчика позади Джинёна. Его дело такое же простое, как и дело любого телохранителя в мире, неважно, обычном или подземном - наблюдать, охранять и в случае чего принимать меры. Джинён думает, что понятия не имеет, в каком качестве Марк находится рядом с Кайе и по чьей воле, своей или не совсем. И что "охранять" относительно дракона больше похоже на "сторожить", но его это вообще не касается, и нечего руки тут раскидывать.

\- Мы давно не виделись, - Марк говорит вроде как и не ему, а куда-то в свой стакан. - Это немного расстраивает, знаешь ли.  
Руку он не убирает, напоминая этим, что упрямство и настойчивость присущи не только человеческим детям, но и не совсем человеческим. И, к его чести, он действительно когда-то сделал пару попыток связаться, но Джинён предпочёл их проигнорировать.  
\- Немного? - Джинён цедит холодный эрлгрей и демонстративно смотрит только на Джебом, точнее, на её руки (руки занимают непозволительно много места в мыслях Джинёна и его это злит), слишком уж ровно лежащие на коленях, едва прикрытых шёлком платья. Джексон шутит что-то насчёт нефритовых стеблей в пруду лотосов и сам же радостно ржёт над своими словами. - Какая жалость.  
Марк следит за его взглядом и, вот неожиданность, недовольно хмурится. 

Чай кажется Джинёну совершенно безвкусным, поэтому он прислушивается к тому, что предлагает Джейби от лица своей семьи, чтобы всякие змеиные морды перестали лезть куда не просят, и что предлагает Джексон от лица змеиных морд, чтобы процесс стал обоюдно приятным, потому что невозможно, конечно, отказывать такой прекрасной даме, но и не было никогда такого, чтобы дракон перед человеком склонял свою, так сказать, цитируя прекрасную даму, опять же, морду. 

Джинён отлично помнит, что некоторые представители рода драконов вполне себе могут склоняться перед человеком в определённых обстоятельствах, и чувствует, как краснеют кончики ушей.

\- Ты любишь её?  
Разговор Джебом с Джексоном подходит к концу, Джексон всячески раскланивается и рассыпается в очередной порции комплиментов, но его глаза - холодные, нечеловеческие и заглядывающие в самую суть - неотрывно следят за Джебом всё то время, что он провожает её к выходу. Вопрос Марка застаёт Джинёна врасплох.  
\- Чт.. я.. нет! - Джинён удивлённо смотрит на него, первый раз за этот вечер - чтобы только на него. Он и сам это понимает не сразу. - Но я убью за неё любого.

Марк чуть наклоняет голову на бок и уже готов задать следующий вопрос, но раздражённое "Ты уснул или что?!" не даёт продолжить разговор и Джинён очень рад этому факту. В кои-то веки недовольство Джейби избавило его от лишних вопросов, а не наоборот.

Впрочем, дорога до отеля занимает всего ничего и Джебом навёрстывает упущенное уже в номере. Ночь ещё даже не началась толком - куча времени, чтобы узнать всё.

\- Что вас связывает? - Джебом гипнотизирует его взглядом не хуже, чем Джексон пару часов назад гипнотизировал её саму. - Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что уже был там?  
\- Я не был там, - вздыхает Джинён. - И нас ничего не связывает.  
Джебом часто-часто кивает, подковыривает саем апельсин и со всей силы отправляет его чётко Джинёну в голову. Он едва успевает увернуться и оранжевое пятно расплывается на дорогущей портьере.  
\- Спрошу ещё раз, Джинёни, - Джебом нацепляет самую милую из своих улыбок и подцепляет следующий апельсин. - Кто такой этот Марк и как ты с ним связан?

Джинён ужасно не хочет ей ничего объяснять.

\- Мы встретились пару лет назад, в Гонконге, - нехотя говорит он. - Ты тогда смылась от меня с Бэмом на какой-то опэн-эйр, а я пошёл гулять по набережной.  
\- Аааа, - Джебом мечтательно улыбается. - Праймал скрим, Мия, травка на входе... Отличный был огонь~  
У Джинёна своё мнение по поводу огня во всех его видах, но он только надеется, что никаких подробностей от него не потребуют. Зря надеется.  
\- Ну и кто кого подцепил из вас? - Джебом пошло шевелит бровями. - Ну расскажи мне, ну Джинёни!

Джинён помнит узкие улочки Ван-Чай в самом центре Гонконга, шумные бары, полные вкусных запахов и явных, осязаемых плотских желаний, и как в одном из них он много пил, в другом поили его, а в третьем всё могло бы закончиться совсем не весело, если бы не Марк и его длинный язык, способный заговорить кого угодно. Да и не только заговорить.

\- Никто никого не подцеплял, - отмахивается Джинён. - Он помог мне, я ему, потом я узнал, что он не совсем человек, и решил, что мне это не надо.  
\- Ты вообще не умеешь врать, - Джебом раскидывается на кровати звездой и щурится в потолок. - Только не говори, что он у тебя был первый.  
\- Я тебя убью сейчас, - шипит Джинён. Щёки неумолимо заливаются красным, потому что Джейби своим предположением попадает в точку и ржёт при этом как сволочь. - А потом убью себя, и вся наша земля достанется Яцзы.  
Джебом, насмеявшись над ним, явно приходит в себя после общества дракона.  
\- Я спать, - заявляет она, ногой спихивая Джинёна с кровати. - Не смей будить меня до утра, иначе я про твоего Марка расскажу всем-всем, включая Мин и Фэй.

Иногда Джинён её правда ненавидит - невыносимая стерва, прав Югём. Он выходит из номера, чтобы перестать думать о том, что придушить Джейби было бы не худшим решением в его жизни, хотя, определённо, последним. Это всё равно не помогает перестать думать о другом - о том, что и хотел бы забыть, только не получается. Гонконг был волшебным городом, нарваться в котором на это самое волшебство всегда лишь вопрос времени. Джинён останавливается перед номером "7" в конце этажа, по-прежнему убеждая себя, что это ничего не значит и что здесь не может никого быть.

\- Это и сейчас вопрос только времени, - дверь открывается совсем неслышно. - И ты знал, что я здесь.  
Джинён смотрит на Марка и ему кажется, что за его спиной разгорается костёр, гореть на котором суждено именно Пак Джинёну.  
\- Ты тоже мысли читаешь? - Спрашивает он.  
\- А как бы я тогда нашёл тебя в первый раз? - Пожимает плечами Марк. - Ты хотел этого, и сейчас хочешь.  
Джинён молчит, и Марк открывает дверь шире, не сводя с него глаз, наклоняется к самому лицу и медленно моргает. У Джинёна сердце дёргается вслед за этим плавным движением ресниц, словно хочет выскочить из груди, а Марк улыбается и мягко, едва касаясь губами, целует. 

Чтоб ты в аду горел всю свою бесконечную жизнь, думает Джинён, чувствуя, как теряется в этом ощущении - волшебства, тепла и Марка - окончательно и бесповоротно, словно и правда всегда хотел только этого.

\- Я и так горю, - смеётся Марк. - Не думай об этом, думай обо мне.

Джинён думает - когда обнимает в ответ, когда заходит внутрь, когда стягивает с Марка футболку и, закусив губу, снимает свою - а потом и думать становится некогда.

Ему снится бескрайнее синее пространство, усыпанное звёздами, такое глубокое и такое далёкое, что даже во сне болезненно щемит сердце. Ему снится сон Марка о небе, оставленном так давно, что он и сам этого не помнит уже - огонь его нынешнего дома сжигает всё прошлое, очищает память и позволяет жить дальше драконом в человеческом обличье, но сны он сжечь не в состоянии. Джинёну снится, что они вместе в этом синем бескрайнем, и никакого огня вокруг - Марк тоже его не так уж и любит - и что надо обязательно рассказать об этом Джейби. 

Настойчивый звонок разрывает лёгкую магию сна в одно мгновение.

\- Джинёни, - голос Джексона с утра - не то, что хочется слышать. - Она же так называет тебя, да? Джинёни~  
\- Где она? - Джинён лихорадочно натягивает джинсы и футболку одновременно, ожидаемо путаясь в штанинах-рукавах. - Почему ты с её телефона? Что ты с ней сделал?!  
Джексон на том конце протяжно выдыхает и у Джинёна начинают гореть уши. Марк отбирает у него футболку (свою), отрицательно качая головой - он здесь ни при чём.  
\- Она... Можно сказать, что спит, - выдержав драматическую паузу, говорит Джексон. - Но нам есть что обсудить, Джинёни. На этот раз - на моих условиях.

Джинён проклинает себя на чём свет стоит - нельзя оставлять Джейби одну, он же знает это лучше всех - и наконец застёгивает джинсы. Рассвет ещё только разгорается, окрашивая небо нежно-розовым. Марк тянется, разминая мышцы после сна, и тоже начинает одеваться.  
\- Я с тобой, - поясняет он. - И нет, я понятия не имею, что там произошло.  
Джинён тоже понятия не имеет, только догадывается. Основной целью их визита к дракону был разговор и попытки закинуть удочку насчёт добровольного сотрудничества или откупа от драконьего вмешательства в разумных (для людей и их возможностей) пределах. Других приказов не было, только смотреть, слушать и делать выводы, но Джейби и послушание это те вещи, которые очень редко случаются одновременно. И она вчера начищала свой сай. И она выпрашивала о Ванг Кайе и созванивалась с Ёнджэ, наверняка. И она неисправимая дура и вляпалась по уши.  
\- Не сказал бы, что понимаю, почему ты её любишь, - негромко говорит Марк. - Это должно быть непросто.  
\- Я её не... - начинает Джинён, но обрывает сам себя. - Это другое. Сейчас не время об этом говорить.  
Марк согласно кивает и пропускает его вперёд.

Джинён верит, что Марк действительно тут ни при чём, но не может отделаться от мысли, что именно из-за него оставил вечером Джейби одну и позволил ей выйти за рамки.

В ресторан их пускают не сразу - Kitchen Table открывается с десяти, в шесть утра сложно доходчиво и разумно аргументировать, зачем тебе так нужно внутрь - Марку приходится шепнуть на ухо охраннику пару слов и выразительно приподнять брови, чтобы тот в полной мере осознал последствия. Нужную дверь внутри Джинён находит почти без подсказок.  
\- Ты мог бы прокладывать пути между нашими мирами, - замечает Марк. - Талант пропадает.  
\- Между всеми нашими? - Язвит Джинён. Марк удивлённо смотрит на него и до Джинёна доходит, что он не помнит свой сон о небе и, более того, не знает, что Джинён его тоже видел. - Ладно, веди, с тобой быстрее получится.

Марк касается стены пальцами, выпуская лёгкие искры, воздух чуть дрожит и Джинён машинально хватает его за руку. Правильно делает, потому что Марк переносит их сразу под головокружительный потолок, минуя долгую дорогу по подземным переходам.  
\- За стервой пришёл, - хмыкает Югём. - Вэлкам.  
Конечно, он на страже - входа, дракона, мира во всём мире - но немножко любви в голосе и ему бы не помешало.  
\- Отойди, - мрачно говорит Джинён. У него нет ни ножа, ни удавки - ничего, что здесь бы имело силу - но это не помешает ему убрать любое препятствие. - И не смей называть её так.  
\- Она - стерва, - раздельно повторяет Югём. Он выше Джинёна и явно сильнее, потому что никто не становится единственным на все миры победителем дракона просто так, без особых на то оснований. - И я буду называть её как хочу, потому что это она напала на мой дом, а не я на её.

Я так и знал, думает Джинён, холодея внутри, я так и знал, я так и-  
\- Возможно, тебе придётся теперь с ней жить, - встревает Марк и непонятно хмыкает. - Насколько я знаю Кайе, такой вариант вполне возможен.  
\- Да ни за что, - хмыкает Югём в ответ. - И вообще, почему ты с ним, а не со мной?  
\- Потому что я умею выбирать правильную сторону, - щурится Марк. - И не связан с Кайе так, как ты. 

Это всё безумно интересно и в другое время Джинён с удовольствием послушал бы и про правильные стороны, и про Югёма и особенно про мотивы и причины Марка, но сейчас ему надо к Джебом. Так сильно надо, что он физически чувствует, как среди этого жаркого и неподвластного логике пространства вырисовывается возможный путь к ней - через головную боль и нежелание драконов показывать эти самые тайные пути. Югём тоже замечает это, прислушивается к вариациям громыхания где-то далеко в глубине и кивает.  
\- Иди...те, - добавляет он, запнувшись. - Вас ждут.

Ждёт Ванг Кайе весьма условно - развалившись на огромной кровати и листая «Плейбой» десятилетней давности. Джинён сразу же оглядывается, но Джейби нигде не видно и мысль, что он её уже никогда не увидит, простреливает с ног до головы.  
\- Да жива она, успокойся, - лениво тянет Джексон. - Не съел я её, там одни кости, чего есть-то...  
Югём тихонько бормочет про "восхищался задницей" и "раздевал глазами" и Джинён уверен - он бы предпочёл, чтобы Джейби съели и решили проблему раз и навсегда. Драконоборец или кто он там есть, думает Джинён, потом с ним обязательно разберусь.  
\- Не надо с ним разбираться, он маленький и глупый, - отмахивается Джексон. - А вот женщина...  
\- Что с ней? - Дёргается Джинён. - Где она? Как она сюда вообще пришла? Когда?

Джексон морщится от обилия вопросов, убирает журнал и Джинён с некоторым ужасом видит в его руках знакомый сай.

\- Ну, - Джексон ковыряет саем ногти. Ужасное кощунство, даже Джинён хочет его за это убить и расчленить на миллион кусочков, и Марк аккуратно прихватывает его за плечо, на всякий случай. - Она сказала, что нет дракона - нет проблемы.  
\- Женщины много всего говорят, - соглашается Джинён. - А драконы мудрее, по крайней мере, так считается.  
\- О да, я мудрый, - кивает Джексон, ковыряя саем уже в зубах. - Я даже согласился на ещё одну встречу и дал ей попробовать меня достать. Он вот понимает, - Джексон кивает на Марка и весело скалится: - Как это волнительно, позволять людям некоторые вещи.  
Марк скалится в ответ, но руку Джинёна не отпускает.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - Севшим голосом спрашивает Джинён. - У семьи достаточно денег, и мы можем обсудить территории влияния, и ты можешь...мог бы.. мою жизнь взамен на её...

На последних словах он смотрит Джексону прямо в глаза. Тот принимает вызов, встаёт и в мгновение оборачивается тем, что он и есть на самом деле - силой, несоизмеримо большей и могущественной, чем всё, что Джинён может себе представить.

\- Я хочу, чтобы она осталась здесь, - заявляет дракон. В его огромных - в рост Джинёна - жёлтых глазах плавают те же звёзды, что и в забытом небе Марка. - Тогда, возможно, мы сумеем прийти к соглашению.

Марк начинает смеяться и смеётся до тех пор, пока не давится воздухом. Я же говорил, подмигивает он совсем поникшему Югёму, я же тебе говорил - никогда не знаешь, чем всё кончится, если имеешь дело с драконом. Джинён рядом с ним порывается что-то сказать, но нужных слов нет и оскаленная в ухмылке драконья морда как бы намекает ему, что этих самых слов он не найдёт и в дальнейшем.

\- Эй! Эй! Он пытался стащить мой бумажник!  
\- Успокойся ты, ну! Не стащил же.  
\- Но пытался!  
\- О господи....  
Стойкое дежавю немного примиряет Джинёна с тем фактом, что между ним и Джейби теперь расстояние несколько большее, чем хотелось бы. Марк, в определённом смысле, очень на неё похож - тоже некоторые проблемы решает кардинально и абсолютно неприемлемо для нормального цивилизованного общества.  
\- Отпусти этого неудачника, - просит Джинён и тянет Марка за рукав. - И не надо никого обращать в камень или испепелять взглядом, ну пожалуйста, мы посреди многолюдного города и большая его часть даже не подозревает о каких-то там драконах!

Марк неохотно отпускает воришку, пока тот и правда не начал каменеть - скорее от страха, нежели по драконьей прихоти - и идёт рядом с Джинёном. У них встреча с Джексоном и (наконец-то) Джебом, живой и невредимой, и опаздывать на неё Джинёну совсем не хочется, а значит, и Марку тоже.

\- Ты думаешь о ней, - заявляет Марк, пока они ждут на переходе. - И зачем-то сравниваешь.  
\- Неправда, - тут же отнекивается Джинён. Слишком быстро, сам понимает. - Ну, если только чуть-чуть. И я не люблю её, это другое!  
\- Да я тебя тоже не люблю, - пожимает Марк плечами. - Это тоже, другое.

Им нужно перейти сразу по зелёному сигналу светофора и свернуть направо, найти "Йену", поскольку Джексону захотелось разнообразия, договориться о формальностях и дальнейших действиях, уладить юридические и прочие тонкости и много всего другого, думать о чём Джинёну категорически не хочется.

\- Думай обо мне, - шепчет Марк ему на ухо и смеётся, видя, как Джинён краснеет. - И всё будет нормально.

Вряд ли, конечно, всё действительно будет нормально, но иметь на своей стороне одного из драконов всё-таки приятно и Джинён благодарно кивает, прежде чем делает шаг вперёд.


End file.
